


Girls Night

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Lyse wants to learn more about her friends.





	Girls Night

"So who's the last person you kissed?"

Lyse was looking at her with sparkly eyes, probably expecting a juicy answer. Y'Shtola was shaking her head, everything in her behavior showing contained annoyance and frustration. Alisaie pretended not to be interested, but Fyris could clearly tell the young lady wanted to hear her answer.

The four of them were sitting by a fire in Rhalgr's Reach. Lyse had somehow decided they needed a girls night. Alphinaud had grumbled something about hanging out with Arenvald, but it was easy to tell the poor child was feeling left out. Fyris sighed. Lyse had somehow managed to convince them to play a little game to "bond and know each other better". In reality, she just wanted all the details about her girlfriends' private lives.

Fyris furrowed her brow and squinted, noticing a familiar black item by Lyse's side.

"Is that my bra?" Fyris asked, pointing at the item with her chin.  
"Yes. I wanted to "borrow" bras from everyone here for comparison purposes. But the size of yours discouraged me and I gave up."

Fyris snorted as Lyse started pouting. Alisae blushed furiously while Y'Shtola was shaking her head. 

"But enough avoiding my questions! So, who was it?" Lyse asked once more.  
"Estinien."

She answered as if it was natural and expected. Y'Shtola's ears twitched. Alisae's eyes sparkled. Lyse opened her mouth to say something but remained mute.

"... What?"  
"You kissed Estinien? The angry dragoon guy who hates everyone?!"  
"He's not like this. He's very fond of Alphinaud."  
"And very fond of you as well it seems!"

Fyris sighed. The other hyur was grinning like a mad woman. Finally this game was getting interesting!

"So, how was it?"  
"How was what?"  
"The kiss of course! Was he good?"  
"I couldn't tell."  
"What? Did he kiss you or not?"  
"He did. But it was just..."

Lyse sighed in disappointment.

"No tongue huh?"  
"Lyse!" Y'Shtola exclaimed.  
"What?"

Fyris and Alisae coughed.

"So he just smooched you. I was looking forward to hearing if he was a good kisser or not."  
"Why are you curious about this anyway?"  
"You've never tried to imagine how other people might kiss? I'm sure Hien is good at it."  
"Lyse, that is not proper."  
"Loosen up Shtola."  
"What about Thancred?"  
"Alisae, not you too!"  
"He must have kissed half the realm, so I can't really imagine him being bad."  
"True..."  
"More importantly, Fyris..."  
"I don't like the look in your eyes..."

Lyse laughed.

"What are you gonna do whenever you see Estinien again?"  
"What do you expect me to do?"  
"Show him you're a big girl who can handle a proper kiss and take it to the bedroom?"  
"Lyse!" Y'Shtola yelled and slapped her arm. "I'm done with your game, I'm going to bed! Are you coming Alisae?"  
"Hm? Oh, yes."

The two girls quickly left, leaving Fyris and Lyse alone in silence. The Warrior of Light relaxed, thinking the conversation was over. But Lyse had more in store.

"Do you love him?"  
"..."  
"If you love him, don't hold back. You've already almost lost him once, haven't you? I wouldn't want you to have any regrets."  
"Lyse..."

The hyur looked at the sky, rubbing her eyes.

"Wouldn't it be stupid to die without him knowing how you feel?"


End file.
